Gaming machines develop the games by changing the games from base games to bonus games or free games. Gaming machines that provide only base games lack variation in winning pattern to get a prize; the players get bored soon. For this reason, gaming machines that develop the games from base games to bonus games or free games have appeared. In the bonus games or free games, winning patterns are different from the winning patterns in the base games and further, benefits to be provided to the players are also different; the players do not get bored soon.
For example, a gaming machine exists that develops the games from base games to advanced bonus games (such as race games or fixed-prize games), selectable bonus games, or free games (refer to US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/217466).